


The Medallion

by FindYourAnchor (DustyHalo)



Series: Foxverse (Sterek Bingo 2019) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Stiles Stilinski's Anchor, Fox!Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyHalo/pseuds/FindYourAnchor
Summary: Stiles goes through his first full moon and Derek tries to use a Hale family heirloom to help him learn control.





	The Medallion

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty short. Writing this just made the scene where Derek tried using the triskelion medallion on Liam all the more hilarious to me.
> 
> Written for Sterek Bingo 2019.  
> Theme: Triskelion

“Are these chains really necessary?” Stiles asked as the leather cuff on his left wrist was fastened tight. His right wrist was already bound. A heavy length of chain ran from the cuffs and around a concrete pillar in Derek’s loft. “I mean Kira’s not affected by the full moon.”

“We don't know how any of this works Stiles.” Derek reminded. “We're not even sure you are a Kitsune, or if you're just a werefox.”

“But isn't a fox just a fox? Regardless of what word you use for it?”

Derek shook his head. “Kitsune are tied to the elements.”

“So you're thinking, what? That the Nogitsune didn't leave me any elemental connection so I'm a werefox?”

“Something like that,” Derek said as he finished checking the restraints. “And you said earlier today you were feeling something.”

“Yeah, it's like,” Stiles frowned and wrinkled his nose, “like something crawling or pulling at me from beneath my skin. Like something inside me is restless.”

“So I'd say we're better safe than sorry when it comes to the chains.”

Derek pulled a medallion from his pocket and held it out to Stiles who took it after a moment of just staring at it dumbly.

“We used to use this to train young werewolves on how to control their abilities,” Derek explained. “It's very powerful.”

Stiles stared at the medallion Derek had handed him. A bronze disk with a large triskelion on it that fit in the palm of his hand. It didn’t even feel that heavy, and he certainly didn’t feel any power coming off it. As a fox he had a pretty good sense of such things.

“It's powers will help you keep control.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow with the comment. Not convinced in the slightest that the hunk of metal possessed supernatural powers, or that it would magically help him control his shift from the full moon. That was, if he shifted at all.

Stiles looked up at Derek skeptically. “It looks like a paperweight.”

“It’s a powerful talisman,” Derek claimed as Stiles turned the medallion over in his hands.

“It says made in China on the back.”

Derek sighed. “It’s supposed to give you something to focus on until you find an anchor,” He explained. Finally giving up pretense.

“Now see,” Stiles smiled up at him, “that actually makes a kind of sense.”

Stiles sat back against the pillar as he examined the medallion, holding it between his fingers as he stared down at it. His bare feet curled into the pile of blankets he was sitting in.

The concrete floor had been cold and uncomfortable when Stiles had first seated himself so Derek had made a kind of nest for him out of some old blankets he had in the back of a closet.

“Is this how you learned?”

“Honestly it never really worked for me,” Derek said. “But it might for you.”

The wait for the moon seemed to drag on forever. Stiles shifted uncomfortably as the sun set. The sky turning a mix of oranges, yellows, and pinks outside the large window that took up a large portion of the wall ahead of him.

Derek had moved to sit in front of that very window. A book in his hand that he kept glancing up from to look at Stiles.

Stiles felt it even before the moon had completely risen. It started out as a tingle up his spine that became more pronounced as the moon rose higher to the point it was almost painful. A spike in adrenaline that made his heart race and his palms sweat.

He dropped the medallion and it rolled across the floor. It landed with a hard clunk far out of Stiles reach.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut with how they stung and opened his mouth as his teeth started to ache. He could feel them shifting, becoming longer, sharper. His fingers scraped over the ground as his nails extended into claws, making a sound across the concrete floor like nails on a chalkboard.

Stiles forced his eyes open when he heard his name being called. His vision red and so sharp it hurt his eyes at first. Someone just out of his reach was saying something but it was like thunder in Stiles’s ears and he clamped his hands over them. The voice too loud and the smell of wolf, of predator, of danger filling his nose.

Stiles burrowed under the blankets as instinct took over. He snarled when the wolf drew closer, lifting his head just enough to peer out at him from beneath the blankets and bare his fangs.

“Stiles.”

The voice speaking his name was softer this time. The gentle murmur of the tone reminding Stiles of words whispered to him as he fell asleep last night.

“You need to focus.”

The sound of metal rolling across the concrete drew his attention. The medallion circling with a metallic trilling then settling on its side with a soft clank in front of him.

Stiles closed clawed fingers around the disk to pick it up. He held it flat in his palm as he stared down at it. The triskelion bringing up images of a tattoo from his memory. The wolf’s tattoo. _Derek's_ tattoo.

Stiles remembered Derek taking his shirt off in his room over a year ago because there'd been blood on his own and Stiles had pointedly told him to borrow one of his. Mainly so Danny would stop asking questions.

Stiles remembered the way the triskelion tattoo had shifted with Derek’s movements as he'd pulled his shirt up. The symbol drawing Stiles's eyes to the flex of his muscles. Stiles had thought he was gorgeous even back then. Though he didn't feel as safe around him as he did now. He'd barely even known him.

Now though he knew him better than most did. He knew the kind of man he was. How strong, and good, and kind he was. The extremes he'd go to protecting those he cared about.

Stiles held on to those feelings. Those memories. Keeping not the image of the medallion in his mind but the memory of Derek’s triskelion tattoo. Of the times he'd caught him smiling. Of feeling safe when he fell asleep in his arms at night.

“Stiles?”

His name spoken softly again and Stiles blinked up at Derek then back down as he felt his claws retract. Then his teeth shortened with a dull ache until they felt normal in his mouth again.

“You did it,” Derek said as he moved in closer and Stiles shifted out from beneath the pile of blankets.

Stiles smiled at Derek. He could still feel the moon pulling at him like a current, but he'd found an anchor to keep him human.


End file.
